


Balm

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every storm, there's a calm between Wes and Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'peace' prompt for the PRSW22.

_Olive Branch_

Eric sat down on the bench outside Jensen Hall and turned his face up towards the sky, soaking in the bright sunny day. All around him, spoiled rich kids were making their way to lunches or club meetings or snooty afternoon tea, or whatever it was that they did that they never bothered to invite him along for. Which he was fine with. He didn't need their charity or pity. He got this scholarship on his own.

"Hi."

Eric opened his eyes to see one of the kids from his martial arts class standing there. The one who tended to get stuck partnering with Eric. Collins comma something. He never bothered to remember much about the guy besides what it took to kick his ass. He eyed the kid suspiciously. "Hi."

The guy's face lit up with a grin. He held out a can of soda. "Mind if I join you?"

Eric eyed the can. "Depends on how well you shook that up."

"Why would I shake it up?" Collins stared at him in confusion. Eric leaned back and crossed his arms impatiently. "Oh. Um," Collins bit his lip, "that's not what I'm going to do, I swear."

"Oh yeah?"

Collins nodded earnestly. "Look, we take martial arts together. We always partner up, remember?" Like Eric was going to totally forget the kid without that reminder. "I'm Wes Collins. And well, maybe consider the soda a peace offering?" He gave Eric a hopeful grin. "You're an awesome fighter, and I was hoping you could give me some tips?" He held out the soda again.

Eric eyed him for a minute and considered the offer. It was laundry day tomorrow any ways, so if this Wes was lying, at least he wouldn't spend the rest of the week with a dirty uniform. And well, there was something genuine about the guy, an aura of trust and kindness that none of the others seemed to have around here. Eric nodded slowly and sighed. "Okay," he said, taking the soda from Wes. "We should start with your blocks. You suck at those."

Wes laughed and sat down beside him. "Okay," he said easily. "You're in my math class too. Want to be study buddies?"

Eric snorted. "Who the hell calls it study buddies?"

 _Truce_

Eric collapsed onto the couch in the clock tower. Everything hurt, even his hair. He wasn't entirely sure he made it up the last of the stairs on his own, or even moving at all. Wes dropped down beside him, panting heavily. "Ow," he said.

Yeah. Eric nodded. "Mutants suck," he stated.

Wes let out a brief, breathless laugh. "So do Cyclobots."

He shifted on the couch and winced as various muscles protested the movement. Eric found himself tilting slightly to the side, only stopping because his shoulder bumped into Wes'. "Your friends really are gone?" he asked. Because yeah, they were pains in Eric's ass for a long time, but they really could use the back up.

Wes nodded, eyes distant. "Yeah," he said softly. "It's for the best."

"The best for who?" Eric asked skeptically. "Because I don't know if you noticed, but we're getting our asses kicked here."

"They would have died," said Wes flatly, giving Eric a determined look, full of a steely resolve that Eric was familiar with. He found it comforting that this part of Wes had never changed, that no matter how much of an ass Eric had been as a kid, Wes Collins would still do anything for his friends.

He nodded slowly and winced. "Did they at least leave you a first aid kit?"

Wes snorted and levered himself up. He reached a hand back to steady Eric before nodding. "Yeah, give me a second."

"Okay. And then we come up with a plan," said Eric.

Smiling faintly, Wes nodded. "Just like old times."

"Except I doubt the army of Cyclobots is going to fall to algebra," Eric said sarcastically.

"Algebra's pretty tough," said Wes, the faint smile growing slightly.

"Only for you, Collins."

 _Solidarity_

This time, when the Time Ship rose from the beach, Eric was standing shoulder to shoulder with Wes. Not so much because he considered the rest of the team friends, but because Wes was one. And Eric wouldn't abandon a friend in need. So he watched with Wes as the time hole opened up in the sky and the ship flew through it easily.

Then he clapped Wes on the shoulder and kept his hand there. He used the grip to tug Wes along towards the SUV. "Come on," he said gently. "We need to do some damage assessments before Jannel comes after us with a stapler."

Wes snorted softly. "You always do bring out the best in our secretaries, don't you?" he said wryly.

"This is why I have you," said Eric easily. "You're the people person, I'm the dashing, handsome warrior."

Wes laughed at that and Eric felt the tension bleed out of his shoulders. They were going to be okay. "So, are we swinging back to see Taylor before we go?" asked Wes, grinning knowingly.

...They were going to be okay, if Eric didn't kill him first. "No," he said shortly. "And stop asking that."

Wes bumped their shoulders together. "You were getting along with her," he said. "I saw you."

"Doesn't mean I want to date her."

"Really?" Wes was looking at him, suddenly serious.

Eric nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," said Wes easily. "So off we go to face Jannel."

 _Harmony_

Eric dropped down beside Wes on the bunk bed. He gazed around the cabin absently. The whole ship looked very clean and high tech, so the cabin wasn't much different. Nothing to really personalize it, but then, they were only on it for a short trip.

Wes sighed and leaned against Eric's shoulder. "That was the most anti-climactic fight ever," he said.

"Worse than when I took Conwing out with the battleizer?" asked Eric, smirking.

Chuckling, Wes shook his head slightly. "Cole doesn't have your butt."

Eric laughed. The flirting was still new, but Eric liked it. Which reminded him of what he wanted to ask Wes before Carter had got a hold of them. "We're still going to see that movie this weekend, right?"

"I'm still up for it," said Wes with a warm smile.

He thought about kissing Wes right there, but he glanced up automatically, checking for a camera.

"Just outside the door," said Wes. Eric looked at him in surprise. Wes shrugged, blushing a bit. "I don't exactly want a bunch of almost strangers knowing my private life either."

The door chimed. Eric hesitated a moment before getting up and answering it. Carter gave him a nervous smile when the door slid open. "Mind if I hang out with you guys?"

Eric looked back at Wes and raised an eyebrow in question. Wes shrugged easily. "Sure, come on in."

Carter smiled and walked into the room, sitting down on the desk chair. "You guys think we'll be in range for communication with Earth soon?"

Eric shrugged. "No idea. Did you forget to tell your team or something?"

"No," Carter gave Eric an incredulous look. "They'd kill me... Well, first they'd have rebuilt the Omega Megazord and flown it after me. Then they'd kill me."

Wes chuckled and said, "If it helps, we had to contact Jen before we could go. To make sure we wouldn't screw up the timeline."

"I don't think any of the semi-active guys would leave without telling their teams," said Eric, rolling his eyes.

"Leo would," said Carter knowingly.

Eric snorted and Wes shook his head in amusement. "How's Oliver doing?" asked Wes.

"He's fine," Carter said. "He was hoping we could have you guys over for dinner soon."

"Next week?" asked Eric, glancing at Wes for confirmation.

Wes nodded. "Sounds good."

"Great," said Carter with a smile.

The PA system chimed. "Good news, Rangers," said Jason. "We're home."

"Finally," said Eric, standing up and tugging Wes with him. "Let's get out of here."

End.


End file.
